<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星战】无瑕如初（DQ）（西斯小奎AU） by lesliecaviezel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527093">【星战】无瑕如初（DQ）（西斯小奎AU）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel'>lesliecaviezel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master and Apprentice [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fake Character Death, M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“魔鬼第一次出现时，都是以那种宁静的，怯生生的姿态吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master and Apprentice [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星战】无瑕如初（DQ）（西斯小奎AU）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts">Kurtssingh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>备注：DQ本的首篇新文！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
正文<br/>
 <br/>
奎刚胸口的皮肤上理应有一块疤痕。手指拂过的时候凹凸不平，瘢痕忠实地记录心口附近曾受过的伤害。<br/>
 <br/>
如果他还活着的话。<br/>
 <br/>
阳光自大面积的玻璃斜刺里漏入。杜库无声息地踱过圣殿敞亮的回廊，身后没有任何人。零星几个一闪而过的稚嫩身影在柱后远远避开，似是不想掺杂进这位大师周身的威严气场。<br/>
 <br/>
五年了，那股严厉的威压从未消失过。即便是那时杜库师徒只剩师傅一人沉默地归来，袍角大范围染上的血迹昭示着不祥。<br/>
 <br/>
他们没能把金学徒抬回来。<br/>
 <br/>
奎刚•金，圣殿里众所周知最受师傅偏爱的学徒，在杜库的注视之下坠落悬崖，胸口插着的利器甚至没能等到师傅亲手将其轻柔地取出。<br/>
 <br/>
学徒辫在空中向上扬起。<br/>
 <br/>
杜库大师一个人回来。可是据德帕•比拉巴回忆，或是说那天每个见到杜库的人的记忆——他连惊慌失措都没有。只是周遭骤降的低气压，让所有人都自觉离开三米之外，连尤达大师都罕见地没有说话，仅仅摇了摇头。<br/>
 <br/>
余下的是沉寂。长久的沉寂。<br/>
 <br/>
但转天，也许没过多久，当长老会提出要让另一个天赋异禀的年轻女绝地成为杜库新的学徒时，这个依旧高大的身影居然连一点异议都没提出。<br/>
 <br/>
超乎寻常地顺利。圣殿里所有人全在暗暗数着杜库爆发的时日，可是没有，新的学徒也亲口承认杜库大师确实是个好师傅。<br/>
 <br/>
就像所有合格的绝地师傅会做的一样。<br/>
 <br/>
一点不多，一点不少。<br/>
 <br/>
他忘了那件事。他们也忘却了。至少他们是这样以为的。<br/>
 <br/>
一周里的每天清晨七点钟，杜库大师会前往训练室。他的新学徒在那里满怀期待地等着他，一如既往。<br/>
 <br/>
除非有什么突发情况的发生。杜库停住脚步，俯视着挡在他面前光亮地板上的绿色身影抖动的耳朵。<br/>
 <br/>
“紧急事件，这是。需要你，长老会现在。”<br/>
 <br/>
迈出一半的靴底生生转了方向，拐至未知的另一边，继续前行。<br/>
 <br/>
“最近的几起绝地伤害事件，有眉目了。”<br/>
 <br/>
有一搭没一搭地，杜库任凭讨论在空中交叉着飞来飞去，按照习惯打算等到最后才发言。<br/>
 <br/>
在他们提出线索尚很稀少时，他没有惊讶。他们又建议派一位经验丰富的绝地大师先行调查时，他也没有作声。到温杜大师的话语落到他身上时，他居然不存一点意外。<br/>
 <br/>
直到下一秒那张星图被送到他的眼前。杜库倏地挺直了背，满眼的难以置信让小小的尤达大师都有些不忍。<br/>
 <br/>
“是的，没错……”最终还是温杜先艰难地打破了死寂，“就是那个地方。”<br/>
 <br/>
科伦人大师刻意没提具体地名，像是徒劳地回避一个无人不心知肚明的秘密。<br/>
 <br/>
“长老会认为由你去……比较熟悉……可能…西斯……”<br/>
 <br/>
杜库没能听全。<br/>
 <br/>
不管他把幕后凶手选择的地点解读为专程对他的挑衅还是巧合，绝地大师都已经以快得不可思议的速度走到了房间门口，并斩钉截铁地留下他即刻出发的告知。<br/>
 <br/>
他离开的太快，屋子里竟无一人看清杜库脸上的表情。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
银河系中有太多东西能令人神志混乱。走私客甲板下藏着的强力香料，太空港酒馆菜单之外勾兑的违规烈酒。<br/>
  <br/>
倘若这些都不合心意，能达到相同效果的，还有这些之外的，更为致命的东西。<br/>
 <br/>
同样被长老会严厉禁绝。<br/>
 <br/>
悬崖边起风了。紧紧捆束的辫梢支棱几缕碎发，安静地在空中抖动。<br/>
 <br/>
那一抹不断变换的弧线烙在杜库视网膜上，刺眼得生疼。<br/>
 <br/>
发白的脸色对面，一双随意岔开的长腿踩在地上，靴底摆放的轻巧弧度让杜库怀疑踏着的不是石砾遍布的荒地，而是绝地大师床边纯白的绒毯。<br/>
 <br/>
如果说这是来自过去的幽灵，那么他身上的学徒装束未免穿得过于整齐了一些。<br/>
 <br/>
奎刚•金，那个五年前死去的学徒，一只手轻轻搭在分开发缝的蓬松短发上，正半仰着头，看向距离不过咫尺的杜库。<br/>
 <br/>
五年前。在杜库的眼皮底下。<br/>
 <br/>
就在他的眼皮底下。<br/>
 <br/>
杜库还在原地。没有拔剑，没有拥抱，没有惊愕——冷静得就和五年前那个不祥的雨夜一样。<br/>
 <br/>
维持到澄澈得宛如一汪湖水的湛蓝眸子就这么抬眼与他的视线聚焦。<br/>
 <br/>
必须得说点什么，杜库知道。在几个不知谁更容易出口的问题之间抉择了半天之后，他还是出声了。<br/>
 <br/>
开口的那一刻杜库就知道这有多艰难。<br/>
 <br/>
“……是你在这？”“还有其他人吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
绵羊般的眼神缓缓上下移动时，杜库的内心简直感觉像凌迟。<br/>
 <br/>
“杜库大师，”那声调忧郁，几乎击破了年长男人方才建立起来的一切设想，“您不如直接说出您想知道的问题，不必这样拐弯抹角。难以想象只是区区五年时间，会让人发生这么大的变化……”<br/>
 <br/>
沉浸在雷击似的震惊中，杜库仍未能抢占语言的先机。<br/>
 <br/>
“您也无须后知后觉地再询问我，这些年怎么过来的，甚至是如何做到重新坐在这里与您讲话。因为从您说出第一个字开始我便了然，您实际上并不关心。倒不如谈谈您自己。”<br/>
 <br/>
杜库还未来得及说出一个“不”字。<br/>
 <br/>
“譬如说来……您和您那新徒弟怎样，我亲爱的大师？”<br/>
 <br/>
“是不是也和我一样呢？”<br/>
 <br/>
“或是说，更多？”<br/>
 <br/>
连连后退两步，杜库惊恐地发现他打头起就轻薄如纸的镇静与坚持到如今已是摇摇欲坠。<br/>
 <br/>
像一整场笑话，已拉开了序幕。<br/>
 <br/>
“你该知道的……我没有。”杜库认为他不该有这股愧疚。可内心的翻搅更是难掩，尤其在年轻学徒轻轻起身，和他几近一样高度的目光淡淡平视过来的时候。<br/>
 <br/>
“我早该知道的，大师。”语气淡漠，若有似无包含着一些疑心是幻想出来的失望。<br/>
 <br/>
“我该知道的，当我孤零零一人躺在暗无天日的崖底挣扎着活下去，挣扎了那么久，我该知道我不应打一开始就对我的师傅会来救我心存侥幸。”</p><p>“我也该知道的，在我终于凭一己之力重回科洛桑之后，却在距离圣殿不到一百米处打探到杜库大师已再次成为绝地最好的师傅，没有之一。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我早该知道就在我平白蹉跎的仅仅一年里，我的名字那时起就被逐出杜库大师徒弟的行列。”<br/>
 <br/>
这一席话直到结束，奎刚都是平静陈述着的表情，面部表情比杜库一个人回归圣殿时看上去都要古井无波。<br/>
 <br/>
“你明明清楚如果你回来……”杜库喉结一动，几乎难以压抑着吐出这几个字。<br/>
 <br/>
一瞬间，杜库看见对面的人突然笑了。</p><p>奎刚微笑着叹了口气。<br/>
 <br/>
“没有什么如果，大师。太晚了。”<br/>
 <br/>
很难用语言来描述杜库当下的心情。事实上，在他踏上这块土地的那一刻起，所有事情的正轨都迅速开始坍塌崩解。<br/>
 <br/>
好在绝地大师尚存一丝理智。<br/>
 <br/>
恰在杜库退后三步时，蓝色剑刃喷吐而出，直直指着对方掩盖在学徒上衣下的胸膛。<br/>
 <br/>
“所以就是你。为什么还要伤害那些无辜的绝地学徒？”<br/>
 <br/>
奎刚像是听到了什么好笑的事情一样。<br/>
 <br/>
“这些事件，我都承认。但是为什么伤害无辜的学徒？杜库大师，您确定这话是应该从您的口中说出来的吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
杜库一窒。<br/>
 <br/>
清澈的蓝色正在被跃动的金色光点取代。奎刚的眼眸中，一片天幕正在坠落。<br/>
 <br/>
“我就是西斯。黑暗面拯救了我。是我制造了所有的那些袭击，是我给绝地圣殿带来了不可磨灭的伤害。”<br/>
 <br/>
无惧颤抖着的剑尖，奎刚随着杜库退后的步伐上前两步。<br/>
 <br/>
“现在，您已经全部发现了。我的一切都摊开来在您面前，任您处置。您带着使命前来，我一清二楚。所以杀了我吧，用您的剑，再次贯穿我的胸膛……”<br/>
 <br/>
白净笔直的手指抚过曾被鲜血浸染的地方。<br/>
 <br/>
“师傅。”<br/>
 <br/>
接下来的事仿佛都被关进了一卷旋转残缺的胶片。杜库看着他的学徒仿佛是慢放着向地上倒去。<br/>
 <br/>
他无法记清奎刚是如何撞上光剑的顶端。<br/>
 <br/>
光剑在那一霎就骤然熄灭了。世界分解成许多破碎喊叫着的色块，除了杜库伸出的手以及其上安放的重量，其余一切都在坍缩着消失成道道残影，重重地压过来，压过来，透不过气。<br/>
 <br/>
也导致他记不清奎刚的嘴角是否带上了一丝意义不明的笑。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
月光洒在房间的中央。<br/>
 <br/>
杜库看着衣服一寸寸从奎刚身上滑下。奎刚光裸的身体，难以令人移开双眼，苍白的皮肤沐浴弯月柔和的光，照亮了整个室内。<br/>
 <br/>
曾经杜库的学徒对裸露心存羞怯。而如今，他正坦然地褪下衣服，只因为对面是他的师傅——西斯方面的——杜库的手指缓缓摸上奎刚心口。<br/>
 <br/>
两块瘢痕，第二次的叠着第一次的，与想象中一般凄楚，愈合后的皮肤凹凸不平。<br/>
 <br/>
杜库俯身，吻了上去。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
当奎刚初次在明显不属于绝地的医疗舱内睁开眼睛之时，他便心知肚明。<br/>
 <br/>
落入杜库小心翼翼但又焦急的怀抱前，也许能看到奎刚金色的眸子里面似有火光在烧。<br/>
 <br/>
故作镇静的表层之下，那是刺激的快感。<br/>
 <br/>
奎刚甚至都不需要低头去看胸口的绷带，就足以朝向师傅看不到的地方，露出一个成竹于胸的笑容。<br/>
 <br/>
不管怎样，这确乎是杜库亲手留下的伤，无可辩驳。<br/>
 <br/>
没人能听到年轻西斯的呓语。<br/>
 <br/>
“师傅，您是我的了。”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<i>我们是如此相像。</i><br/>
 <br/>
<i>我的感情，就是您的感情。我的恶，也要您来承担。</i><br/>
 <br/>
<i>在您意识到之前，师傅，您就会替我体验它，反复历经，最终替我原谅它。然后，与我一起，再也形影不离。堕落深渊的时候，在崖壁上一同拖出一道比往常更长的暗影。</i><br/>
 <br/>
<i>师傅啊，也许我们都死在同一场坠落当中。</i><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个奎是特别黑暗，完全是纯洁的学徒奎的反面（之前奎有多纯，现在就有多黑）。<br/>善于利用自己的优势&amp;师傅的愧疚、骄傲与不忍来操纵人心，故意让师傅伤害自己（其实是自己撞上去的）。在杜库“下手”的一刹那，奎就知道，成了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>